Hail to the Monster King
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: the Justice League gets a larger than life surprise when an unexpected guest arrives. Its none other than the one and only, GODZILLA; the King of all Monsters!


**Hail to the Monster King**

It was a beautiful Thursday morning at the Watchtower, and all was peaceful.

"SKREEEEOOOONNNKK"

The walls of the Watchtower rumbled as everyone's jaws dropped at the loud, ominous sound. "W-w-what was that?" Flash shivered, chattering his teeth. As Wonder Woman went out for a closer look… "Oh… my… Goddess." Dinah gulped, as she stared in awe of the sight before her. It wasn't a large alien, it wasn't a monstrous cyborg on a rampage, and it definitely was **NOT** a large man-eating shark. No, it was none other than the incredible, incomparable, indestructible, invincible, totally **UNDEFEATABLE** being ever created; the King of all Monsters, the one, and only… **GODZILLA! **The king let out a triumphant roar for everyone to know that **he** means business.

"Is… is that?" Green Arrow stuttered as Black Canary had a large smile on her face. "What the hey's with **you**?" Batman asked. "Guys, guys! Don't you **GET IT**? That's GODZILLA! The strongest monster of all!" Black Canary exclaimed, the Leaguers' jaws dropping. **Literally**

"Could somebody please get that?" Red Tornado sheepishly asked, as Wonder Woman escorted Big G into the Watchtower "watch your head, big fella." Dinah noted, as Godzilla grunted in reply, having **yet** to understand English (he actually does, he's just waiting for the right moment)

"So… **this** is Godzilla, eh? Well, we've heard quite a **LOT** about you, and we accept this visit, your Majesty." Robin replied, genuflecting before motioning the others to do the same.

"Your decency is acceptable, humans." A deep voice grumbled, the Leaguers startled by this. All eyes were aimed at Godzilla, who did indeed say previous quote (ha, told you!)

"OMG! Godzilla is here?" Lois squealed, shrieking like a crazed fan girl, snapping photos of him like crazy. "Ooh! I heard about your reboot! It looks sooo awesome! Like, for real, big G!" Lois babbled as Superman shook his head in embarrassment

"Yes; I do indeed look forward to my comeback on the screen. At least, it should be a **lot** better than that ridiculous version back in '98." Godzilla replied, everyone grunting in reply

"Yeah; that one did suck." Robin muttered. "So; want some food? We have prepped a **Huge** feast for your arrival." Huntress offered. "Uh, Helena? I'm not so sure if that's a good idea." Question mused.

"Sage, behave yourself! And also, you do **not** want to try and upset our guest…" Lois warned, as Godzilla eyed the Question like he was to be next on his long, long, **LONG** list of victims who dared to insult or offend the Monster King.

"Ah; what the heck." Question grumbled, Godzilla giving him a playful slap. "c'mon big boy, we got **all** the food you can eat! It's fit for a king!" Huntress added, escorting Big G into the café.

Later…

The feast was going **splendidly**. Especially since the League were graced by their extra large guest. True to her word, Huntress made sure that Godzilla was well fed, so she cooked up a large twenty-course dinner in his honor and in celebration of his upcoming return.

"I got to say; I actually **like** this guy here." Vixen commented, patting Godzilla's large scaly arm. Big G couldn't agree more as he split several large mounds of roast goose and placed them on plates for the others. "aww, thank you!" Huntress smiled sweetly, planting a kiss on Godzilla's hand.

"So; what do you do nowadays? I mean, since you've been prepping for your comeback and all?" Batwoman asked, taking a sip of grape juice. "Oh; the usual, swimming in the Tokyo oceans, eating shrimp and crawfish, working on my muscles, and also visiting those anime conventions." Godzilla replied, grunting in delight. "Mmm, Helena; this food is delicious!"

"Well, at least **someone** likes my cooking." Helena commented, giving Booster Gold a look. "Aw, hey come on! What about that dish I made at Thanksgiving?" Booster Gold whined

"Yeah; that turkey you made was actually the one you bought at the supermarket." Robin sarcastically commented, Diana tapping her glass, signaling a toast.

"Fellow members, today is a very momentous one for us." Diana started, Helena sweetly rubbing Godzilla's scaly hand. "For today, we have a very, **very** special guest in our presence. I can tell he needs no introduction. So, I like to propose a toast; to Godzilla! Long live the King of all Monsters!" Diana boasted, all clinking their glasses.

"Thank you. That was very touching. Um, if it would be alright?" Godzilla asked, everyone nodding as Godzilla once more let out his trademark roar, proving to the entire Justice League that, no doubt about it, Godzilla is **the** one true monster king


End file.
